


Restraint

by LelianasSong



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 03:04:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12855372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/pseuds/LelianasSong
Summary: Josephine suggests that they try something new out in the bedroom and Elena is more than happy to oblige.





	Restraint

**Author's Note:**

> It's ya boi Kate, back at it again with the Elena/Josie smut!

Josephine gulped, her breaths coming in short and sharp as she surveyed the Inquisitor and the sly smirk that pulled at the corner of her lips. When she had suggested they try something that Leliana had told her about, she hadn’t quite realised just how effective it was. Pulling at her wrists, she felt the slight tug of silk that bound her wrists above her head, as it pulled against her and moved across her bare skin. The feeling was divine, far more so than she ever believed it could be, but Leliana was rarely wrong about such things.

“So… why exactly did this wonderful little idea pop into your mind, Josephine?” Elena drawled, her green eyes grazing over her bare skin and drinking in the sight of her lover bound before her. 

“I… we were talking and… well Leliana made it sound exciting so I thought…”

“Ah, the Spymaster comes through again.” Elena chuckled to herself, adjusting the lacy material of the Orlesian corset she wore. “I am going to have to buy her a gift! Perhaps more if she fills your mind with more ideas. I must say, I was apprehensive about asking you to try some more… adventurous things.”

“You’ve done this before, my lady?” 

“Oh, it’s one of my favourites.”

Josephine nodded, biting her lip slightly as Elena finally stalked forward, her tongue swiping tantalisingly across her lips for a moment. Each second seemed like an eternity as Elena made her way to her destination, of straddling Josephine’s hips. Nails raked down her arms until they grasped her wrists, toying and stroking the fabric. Whining slightly, Josephine tried to lean up, willing for Elena to capture her lips in a kiss and yet she was only met with a deep chuckle that sent sparks down to the pit of her stomach. Elena smirked, lowering herself so that her lips just barely grazed the shell of Josephine’s ear.

“I hope you didn’t think it was going to be that easy, Josie,” Elena purred, slowly tracing a nail down Josephine’s jaw until she felt like the touch was leaving a path of fire upon her skin. “You’re all mine now and I have so many things planned for you.” 

“Please,” Josie whimpered, rolling her hips upwards. 

Elena’s body was pressed so fully against her that she could not help but long to be touched in all the ways she’d become accustomed to. Her lover was always attentive and usually a simple plea would get her the results she wanted. The Inquisitor always listened, always gave and pampered with a sly quirk of her lips and the warmth in her eyes that said she was adoring every moment of each whispered devotion that poured from Josephine’s lips.

Now, however, Elena’s lips were pulled into a seductive smile, her eyes almost sharp as they tore fires across Josephine’s body with a hunger that mostly came at the beginning of their relationship. Perhaps the Inquisitor had simply gotten far too used to the domestic bliss of Skyhold, now that Corypheus had been defeated, or perhaps she had simply enjoyed the other side of herself, for now, Josephine could see the expression of the woman who sought only to tease her until she was practically quivering with want and need. 

As if answering her assumptions, Elena moved down trailing her lips down her stomach and grazing her skin with the feinted of touches from her tongue. Her nails gripped Josephine’s hips, pinning them hard to the bed and digging in until Josephine could not help but yelp at the slight pain. The nails raked over her skin, drawing gasps from her lips as she felt the heat pool between her legs. Her hips tried to roll of their own accord and yet they were pinned firmly, pulling another groan from her lips at the sweet pleasure that she had not expected from being restrained in her movement.

“Ah, ah, you’re going to behave now, Josephine. Can you do that for me?” Elena purred, her eyes glinting and her nails digging even deeper.

“Y-yes…”

“Good girl.”

Closing her eyes, Josephine allowed herself to merely feel the way Elena pressed teasing kisses to her hips and the way she caressed her thighs softly and reverently. Her thumbs pressed upon the areas of skin where she had always gasped before, rubbing circles higher and higher before moving just as Josephine’s breath hitched in delicious anticipation. It was infuriating, as teasing nips and deliberate stroked of Elena’s fingers made Josephine desire her lover even more. She needed to be touched, she needed the flames to engulf her entire body rather than just the flickering of sparks across her skin.

A whine escaped her lips as she felt the attentions move away from her, her eyes snapping open to see where Elena had gotten to. She gasped, as she found her lover staring right back into her eyes, that infuriating smirk still plastered on her face as a gentle coo fell from her lips. Her fingers clasped her chin between them, tilting Josephine’s head up slightly.

“You are absolutely stunning, my love,” Elena spoke, biting her lip as she lowered herself closer to Josephine’s lips. “I think you’ve earned this…” 

As soon as Elena’s lips met hers, Josephine answered her kiss hungrily. Each restrained desire that had plagued her felt as if it were being channeled into this one desperate action. It was a plea, a promise and a tease all in one, willing Elena to take the bait and to appeal to her own impulsiveness. She knew it was there, she had seen it and with the way the Elena seemed to growl slightly into her, Josephine hoped that it would actually work.

Elena’s hands cradled her cheeks as she kissed her fiercely, pouring each ounce of love that she had into her. If only Josephine could wrap her arms around her as she usually did, drawing her closer and never wanting to let her go. As it was, she strained slightly, hoping that if she pulled hard enough that maybe her binds would be set free and she could finally touch the woman she loved.

“Someone’s eager,” Elena chuckled as she pulled away, much to Josephine’s dismay. 

Yet her bravado couldn’t hide the way her eyes seemed to have darkened with desire and Josephine knew it would only be a matter of time before she would cave and stop this incessant teasing. Smiling coyly, Josephine bit her lip, looking up at Elena with heavily-lidded eyes. Softly, she rolled her hips beneath her again, making her body move sensually against her lover.

“Touch me, Elena. Please.”

Elena bit her lip tightly, shaking her head as her hands moved to palm Josephine’s breasts. Her movements were slow and deliberate, occasionally pinching the nipple and pulling sharp gasps from Josephine’s lips. Her own hips were rolling now, rocking to meet with Josephine’s as Elena leant forward and captured one of Josephine’s breasts in her mouth. Her tongue flicked and rolled around the nub, creating stuttering gasps and fanning the flames that were beginning to burn brighter and brighter with the attentions.

“Please.”

Chuckling, Elena arched an eyebrow before dipping down to where Josephine still wore her underwear, her fingers slowly hooking around the fabric before pulling the material down her legs. 

“Let me see you, Elena,” Josephine asked, biting her lip as Elena trailed kisses down her stomach and up her thighs, growing closer and closer to where Josephine was simply dying to have her the most.

“That’s for later, my sweet,” Elena laughed, before deftly pressing her tongue against Josephine’s clit and making her forget all about her request. 

A low moan fell from Josephine’s mouth as Elena’s tongue stroked maddening paths over the slick heat between Josephine’s legs. Her hips bucked against each movement, wanting more as the hunger and desire to be consumed grew harder and harder to ignore. It was difficult to keep herself under control, as Elena wrapped her arms around her thighs and moaned into her, seemingly enjoying herself, her eyes flickering up to meet Josephine’s with a twinkle of amusement and desire at the sight of her lover’s heaving chest and quivering legs. 

Oh how Josephine longed to thread her fingers through Elena’s hair, pulling her closer and closer. She missed the way she would usually tug and scratch at Elena’s scalp and make the woman moan in that delightfully seductive way of hers. She wanted nothing more than to pull those lips upwards and kiss them, savouring the taste of herself on her lover’s tongue and pulling her closer and closer until they were nothing but a mass of sprawled limbs on the tangled sheets. 

“Elena!” Josephine moaned, her head dropping back as her lover sucked hard on her clit. “Please, I need you.”

“Hmm maybe I should reward you. You have been such a good girl tonight.”

Finally, Elena moved up the rest of Josephine’s body, kissing and nibbling her neck whilst her fingers took over. Josephine gasped as Elena slipped two fingers inside of her, pressing hard against her clit with the palm of her hand. She could barely think, with the feeling of the tongue on her neck and the fingers that thrust so painfully slowly, pressing and rubbing against that spot that made Josephine’s legs quake and her lips reveal a litany of Antivan blesses and curses in equal measure.

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful, Josie. Come for me,” Elena gasped, her lips now finding Josephine’s in a hungry and desperate kiss.

The pace quickened, pushing her further and further until Josephine felt her core shake and tremble and come undone. Her body was writhing beneath her lover’s body, her arms pulling hard on the restraints and finding that the tension made the feeling all the sweeter. Her chest heaved as Elena finally pulled back, slowing the pace of her fingers and propping herself up so that she could look upon her lover.

“That was… wow…” Josephine gasped, trying desperately to get her breath back.

“Yeah… fuck, that was something else…” Elena laughed, hastily undoing the ties on Josephine’s wrists.

As soon as the tension was lifted, Josephine let out a huge sigh of relief and instantly wrapped her arms around Elena, pulling her in for a long embrace. She smiled as she felt Elena’s body tremble with laughter and her hands moved to hold Josephine securely by the hips, rubbing her softly and reassuringly.

“How was that?” Elena asked, pressing a soft kiss to Josephine’s shoulder.

“Amazing… but I missed holding you,” Josephine sighed happily, burrowing her face into Elena’s hair.

“You’re so sweet… sometimes I wonder what I ever did to deserve you.”

“You saved the world, remember?”

“Ah yes… perhaps that’s it. It has to be,” Elena laughed, leaning back and kissing Josephine softly on the lips. “But honestly, that was okay? Because I have so many more ideas to go with that.”

“Oh? What are these marvelous ideas of yours, my lady?”

“It’s a secret,” Elena chuckled, winking and pinching Josephine’s waist playfully.

“I look forward to seeing these secrets then… but for now, I believe you wanted to reward me? Why don’t I thank you for treating me so nicely?” Josephine purred into Elena’s ear, her fingers dancing over her corset, just itching to finally see her rid of it.

“Why not?” Elena said, her eyes glinting in amusement. “The night is still young, after all.”


End file.
